Assassination classroom's councilor
by Amvmaster
Summary: ok lets first start off with me saying I was forced to be here by the octopus AKA Korosensei, and the government at the time of my arrival just decided to roll along with the punches and threw me into class E giving me a job, said job was simple, be their councillor, that sounded easy right? I didn't think so, OOC SI
1. Chapter 1

**hello and welcome to my SI fic of assassination classroom**

 **this was something ive been meaning to put online for a while so I hope you enjoy my journey being the councillor to a bunch of kids who have the responsibility of becoming trained killers!**

 **I'm fucked**

 **disclaimer I don't own this**

 **onto the reading!**

"English speaking"

 _"Japanese speaking"_

* * *

Assassination, tis an art of the one of the highest calibres and is to be respected as such, or well thats what I understood when I watched the anime assassination classroom which is easily in one of my most top 10 fave animes ever.

But when well you may be thinking what does that having anything to do with well what I'm about to tell you?

Hehehehehe funny story

"i do not think I should watch this" I stated as calmly as I was able to

"sorry but we have no choice we must watch" replied my 'work associate' in his more or less always serious tone of voice

"its not that I'm worried about them, I'm more well embarrassed for them" I stated cringing as I watched the bullets fly through the air, or well BB's

"now that you mention it yes, but its not like either one of us can do any better" replied my 'work associate' as I shook my head

"look as far as I can see it hiring another guy from a different dimension isnt exactly protocol, or well one thats never worked with children or has the exact qualifications to even be helping them" I stated as I got a tired sigh in return

"agreed but it was either this or we lock you up for trespassing on high secret and government property"

…

…

…

…

"well shit, now that you have put it in perspective I guess I really have no real choice" I said feeling a headache coming around as the actual situation wasn't bullshit it was the how I got here in the first place.

 ** _ _ **Flashback**__**

 _ _Blinking in confusion I just simply stared as I found myself in the middle of well a large room filled with people looking official and well army like__

 _"_ _ _uuuuuuuh where the hell am I?" I questioned outloud as I all I got in response was a cheeky chuckle__

 _ _Turning to the source my eyes went bug eyed as there standing at…7 8ft? Just well really tall was a yellow octopus with a grinning face as he looked well creepy as hell.__

 _"_ _ _um what the fuck?" I questioned__

 _ _suddenly a voice filtered out of the octopus's mouth that sounded well japanese and hearing different kinds of gasps all around the room I kinda got well nervous__

 _"_ _ _whats going on?" I questioned as the octopus just giggled in response__

 _ _It was almost like he was giggling at me on purpose, like he was using me as an example, of what was something I wasn't too sure about but I had a distinct feeling I have seen this…..thing before somewhere and with that type of familiarity I was more on edge than ever__

 _ _Cause for all I know this thing might be one of my uncles, the maori side uncles__

 _ _But then again I don't think they would be all that stoked for being a giant tall ass octopus monster, but then again I don't think their misses would mind all that much with the way they'd use those tentacles__

 _ _Elgh and now I feel like throwing up gross.__

 ** _ _ **Flashback end**__**

After that everything kind of went down hill from there as I was now appointed as the octopus's assistant/youth councilor

Basically it meant I was supposed to help out the octopus out with teaching as well as helping the students….come to terms with the way their lives were heading towards and help them suss it out.

All in all was I happy with this?

No, no I was not in fact I was against it for a good 30 seconds until they mentioned the words 'maximum' and 'prison'

If there was one thing I wasn't going to be going it was prison, one place my momma said I should never go and I mean ever!

So here I am against my will as the memories of my favorite anime pops up and reminds me of certain times and etc etc

I think you get the gist of it

SI working with the CANON class and making sure that they get the best possible ending, while hoping at some point the octopus sends me back home as he used some bullshit theory of space time bullshit to randomly grab and pull me here.

So yeah basically every SI cliche trope you could ever think of basically placed me here.

Was I happy?

I think I just answered that one before but I'll say it again no, no I am not happy.

"well whenever you get the chance, use these on him" my 'work associate' stated holding out a simple pistol in one hand and a green plastic combat knife

"why are you giving me something to kill the literal only thing that can take me home?" I asked watching as….kurasuma(took me a while to remember his name sorry) just stared at me hard for a couple seconds until I gave a quick eye roll and took the two items in both hands

"fine but if I end up in prison afterwards I'm going to be pissed beyond all belief" I stated slipping the replica 1911 pistol int eh back of my waist line as it was stuck in place by the belt and fabric.

With the knife I casually just slipped it up my sleeve and I knew for a fact that if it was going to slip out it was going to slip out but not like I cared or anything

"alright well if you need me I'll be in my office snoozing" I said as I lazily moved through the hallway with my hands dipped into my coat pockets as I knew I had nothing better to do until later

(just a quick profile on myself)

Profile:

Name: Hamish no known last name given

Age: 19

Height: 6'2

Body type: muscularly large but a bit unfit

Scars/tattoos: only small nick like scars around his arms and legs.

Hair: short curly brown hair, has a small goatee

Nationality: New Zealand European, has white but tanned skin

Personality: usually he was more happy go lucky and had a more open view and cared for everyone and everything around him, but since hes been here in japan he has just turned into nothing more than a husk of his former self.

Background: dragged from his home dimension Hamish now hopes and lives to see the day when the culprit AKA his co worker decides to put him back home, and until then he works as an off and on again teaching assistant and class E's personal school councilor, usually spending his days in his office alone and hoping none of class E decided they'd need counciling Hamish happily(or as happy as you can get from him currently) snoozes off most of the day and at night he just goes into the city for half the night walking around seeing the sites and goes back to his apartment afterwards. All in all boring as you would expect from him

But can you really blame him for being this boring?

Clothes:

on the job: a white science coat, black t shirt, blue jeans held up by a brown belt and finally a pair of gray and white DC sneakers

Off the job: gray zip up hoody, blue t shirt, black cargo pants, same shoes.

End profile

Sighing to myself I silently hoped no one was going to barge into my office while I snoozed

Said office was a small 5 by 6 room, had a desk, wheelie chair and finally a nice sofa chair which I was currently using for my snoozes as well as a single bed

The room itself may not be all that big but I appreciated it none the less and it was on the other side of the classroom as well meaning I didn't have to really listen to when everyone was going ballistic with the octopus.

You now that I think about it, if this was a fanfic I think the memory trouble I'm having is some sort of plot like device meant to make not only my character seem more appealing and more or less interesting that way the readers would be more committed to read more and more watching as more and more of my character slowly changes by the oncoming events that will appear later on in the series.(hehehe foreshadowing much?)

Meh not like it true or not…right?

*knock knock*

Sighing I disregarded the idea while I sat up looking at the door that lead out to the hallway the Japanese door showed a familiar shadow just outside, oh great must be a student.

I thought I wasn't going to get any students until like I don't know episode two or maybe it was three uuuuuh shit fucking memory fucked up on itself

"sigh who is it?" I said giving up on the memory thing until it actually pops up

 _"_ _ _um excuse me um sensei?"__ oh yeah shit forgot everyone in the class speaks Japanese shit

"ahem __sorry who is it?"__ I questioned in Japanese, thankfully the octopus was kind enough to give me all the lessons I would ever need to speak and understand Japanese, the writing or kanji was hard to understand but you can thank my dyslexia for that one and not me being lazy this time.

 _"_ _ _ano sensei I was wondering if I could talk to you about something"__ the voice said as the door opened up and revealed it to be…. that blue haired kid that I can never remember his name, shit it will come to me later, thats something I was sure about about but until then I'm just going to have to rely on the words kid for now

 _"_ _ _what can I do to help ya kid?"__ I questioned lazily leaning back onto my sofa chair comfortably as the blue haired kid smiled at me politely

 _"_ _ _I was wondering if you could help me with me this"__ the kid slowly held his hand out holding a piece of paper

Tilting my head in confusion I took the paper in my hands and blinked as I saw that it was just simple English homework, mainly hand writing and seeing as it looked their was quite a bit of blanked out spots, most likely the kid was supposed to figure out which English word goes where, huh something I used to do in primary, and this wasn't too hard considering the octopus already gave you most of the words except for a couple

 _"_ _ _at first I tried to do it on my own but after a while things just didn't well add up and well with sensei going through with everyone he decided I should come to you"__ the kid said as I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes for a couple seconds

Isnt this kid supposed to be like really smart? And he cant understand this?

Either this is a trap to make me get more out of my apparent metaphoric shell or this is a ligament thing

 _"_ _ _sigh alright sit down and grab a pen"__ I said standing up and going over to my desk, meh if this wasnt ligament then fine I'll play your games octopus this time but next you better be ready for mine

 _"_ _ _ok lets start with your punctuation…."__

 ** _ _ **Linebreak**__**

 _"_ _ _what the hell did I just miss?"__ I questioned casually standing at the door of the classroom as the octopus basically stood over a couple of students looking all well terrifying

Oh wait hold I remember this moment, this is when the thug looking guy decided to use the blue haired kid as a suicide bomber and well octopus didn't really like the whole morals behind such an action.

 _"_ _ _ah sensei Hamish, sorry about the noise I was just lecturing the entire class on assassinations, would you like to give your own view?"__ the octopus questioned me

 _"_ _ _sure uh well class, if you can do silent then cool but if you cant well, don't be like these guys and outright try to gloat or anything, I mean just cause you said screw the stealth and decide to go out loud and 'kill' your target make sure before you officially leave that your target it actually dead first, I mean I've played a couple games where I thought I killed my target and suddenly I found it that hes just mortally wounded and is actually nowhere near dead, kind of a annoying if I think about it"__ I muttered to myself as I remembered a couple times that happened to me, mainly from the hitman series.

 _"_ _ _i couldn't have put it better myself Sensei Hamish, now then I apologize for the disturbance"__ the octopus stated as I shrugged and leaned my back against the door frame as I remembered his small speech was something to be awe inspiring or something like that, damn memory issues.

"well then if you don't need me then I'm going back to my office" I said back in english as the octopus nodded in understanding as I casually turned and stretched my arm, I accidentally stretched a bit too quickly.

You remember that one I hid in my sleeve?

Yeah that went flying, and sliced two tentacles off

Everyone went silent as I froze and had a wide eyed expression, whoops!

"i uh sorry" I said as I awkwardly slide the door closed and casually walked back to my office

That was interestingly weird

 ** _ _ **Linebreak**__**

Looking back on it now maybe I shouldnt have checked the class before hand

"so you officially cut two of the octopus's tentacles?" karusuma stated as he casually stood in the middle of my office

"well actually in some terms I'm pretty sure and everyone would saw it, I accidentally flung that knife in the air, the fact it cut two of the octopus's tentacles is a miracle" I stated plain as all day

"yes a miracle but you don't usually see those everyday, but thats not really the reason why I've come in right now" karusama said throwing a brown file onto my desk

"im actually here to tell you to do your job, you see theres a student that will be coming in tomorrow and he was just recently suspended for some more or less violent behavior so your job will be to well being an actual counselor" kurasama stated as I just stared blankly at the file for a couple seconds as I read the name

Karma huh? Oh yeah I remember him gotta say one of my favorite characters ever and I get to meet him tomorrow, well this will be interesting

"alright I'll take care of him" I said leaning back in my seat casually

"well be warned he doesnt exactly have the best track record with authority"

"snort yeah well guess me and him will get along swell then" I said opening the file out as I saw his profile picture

Red hair yellow eyes, yep I remember him now

"well then I'll leave you to it then" kurasama stated walking out of my office as I was finally left alone

"guess things will be getting more and more interesting from now on" I stated quietly to myself as I looked out of the window and watched blankly as the sun slowly set into the horizon.

* * *

 **well I hoped you liked chapter 1 cause there will be more later on**

 **and before you go please don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

****alright heres chapter 2****

 ** **but before that let me reply to some of you reviewers****

 ** **CardinaSan: I'm going to be honest here I don't know if your being absolutely serious or if your being sarcastic, doesn't mean I don't appreciate the time you took to review so thank you****

 ** **Guest: i'll be honest with you dragon ball is one of the few and I really mean it when I say few things I will never touch story wise, because for simple reasons of because that shit will take such a god damn long ass time for me to get to climax abridged or not but that's not the only reason since I really don't like trying to make myself OP doesn't really have allot of story if you can just one punch a dick****

 ** **also kingdom hearts is a touchy subject because 1 ive never played them all 2 the story is really fucking confusing and 3 because I haven't finished the kingdom hearts one or two yet****

 ** **doesn't mean I wont try to write an SI in fact I see kingdom hearts as one of the more challenging games to write about as its a game with more kid friendly genre and well the thought of me a smart ass swearing 19 year old adult being in the shoes of the main protagonist or a side off character aiding sora through his adventures is very appealing****

 ** **so in other words give me a couple months or 8 and I might post a kingdom hearts SI****

 ** **now that I'm done with the replies lets get to the chapter!****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 2****

Ok another day wondering what the fuck should I be doing?

That is what I would be doing if it wasn't for this red haired kid giving me looks that feel like I was being picked apart piece by piece

 _"_ _ _alright kid either say something or leave, cause I don't got time for mutes unless they are mutes then that would be a completely different situation all together"__ I stated as the kid karma just shrugged

 _"_ _ _oh I'm sorry sensei your just sooooooo interesting"__ I keep hearing that and I feel more and more annoyed by the notion that just being me is…..interesting

Makes it sound like I'm more than I am kind of thing

 _"_ _ _alright kid look I've read your file got to say half of what I've read is very…well its full of so much bullshit that old gardeners would kill for that rare type of compost"__ I said as the kid's grin grew an inch or 2 wider, which really shouldnt be possible and yet for some ungodly reason it just is!

 _"_ _ _oh sensei I don't think its very nice to swear in front of young budding child as such as myself, I mean what would kurasama sensei say or well do if I told him this?"__ karma stated as I gave him a very bored look

 _"_ _ _first off I'm the counselor kids just call me sensei because its easier for them to identify me as such second I'm a dimensional traveler from another plain of existence the only thing that scares me more than losing a job I never wanted is being thrown into prison and third stop treating me like I'm prime time tv will ya!"__ once I said that I watched as karma's face started to contort if would into a half grin and smile as he started to laugh at me

You know if it wasn't the fact I was from another dimension Id find this shit creepy even more so that this is coming from a fucking 14 year old, but then again my coworkers is a government agent/assassin and tentacle monster that will blow the moon up next year.

All in all this shit does not surprise me at all

Still creeps me the fuck out though from time to time

 _"_ _ _neh sensei you really are funny you know that"__ karma said as I rolled my eyes

 _"_ _ _alright kid you know how this goes but I'm just going to remind you for the sake of both of us you will be coming to me in the morning and afternoon for therapy sessions as per instructions by the school, so in other words your going to come in and I'm going to ask the good old question of how does that make you feel"__ I slightly joked as karma just grinned at me

 _"_ _ _yeah I know cheesy, so instead for the mornings you can just hang around here and do whatever and in the afternoon I'm just going to ask how was your day and you can either tell me something bullshit or you can just say it was good day and thats it"__ that being said I just leaned back against my chair as I cracked my neck

 _"_ _ _hmph that sound s great sensei, I think should go now class is about to start and I have a certain octopus to kill"__ and like that the kid left me alone

Sigh hopefully I don't have to deal with any more of this shit for a looooooong time

Lunch time

*knock knock!*

Groaning to myself I quietly sat up and sighed

 _"_ _ _who is it!?"__ I stated with so much annoyance shit I was just having a good nap, now what?

 _"_ _ _um sensei theres a problem"__ I heard the voice of one nagisa as he walked in

 _"_ _ _what now?"__ I asked as nagisa sighed

 _"_ _ _its karma"__ nagisa said as I sighed

 _"_ _ _and pray tell what does this have to do with anything?"__ I questioned as nagisa stared at me with worried eyes

Ooooooooh this is going to be a long day!

LINEBREAK

Once I got the story I casually walked over towards where nagisa told me karma would be, thankfully it isnt too far and hopefully karma wont do anything stupid

Stopping mid step my eys slightly widened as I remembered something, karma does do something

"god fucking damn it" I muttered as I shot off full sprint towards the cliffs as I knew fully well the kids going to jump off like an idiot!

Rushing as fast as my feet could carry them I managed to get to the cliff thankfully the octopus was there and karma was still not jumping

Ok scratch he just jumped!

With gritted teeth I sprinted and leapt off holding my hand outwards as I had a quick thought

What the fuck am I doing?

Doesnt the octopus catch karma in the end?

"oh shit" was all I said as I started to fall along side the red hair wide eyed 14 year old

Twisting my body around mid fall wasn't hard as I quietly look up at the cloud covered sky and thought that I was a major idiot

Seriously I am a major idiot

Suddenly with out any time to think other wise I felt myself fall into something like a net

 _"_ _ _my my I didn't think you would run after karma sensei Hamish fufufufufu!"__ hearing the voice of the octopus I couldn't help but give a sigh of relief

"shut up I just jumped off a cliff thinking I would save the damn kid so give me a break, I forgot you could do this" I stated in English as I slowly rolled myself around until I found the edge of the octo net and quietly rolled off and landed on the ground with my feet as I grunted in sudden pain

"sigh now I got to get my ass back up there, wonderful just fucking wonderful" I muttered in complete annoyance

Jesus what the fuck was I thinking jumping off the cliff like that?

"tsh whatever now how the fuck do I get back?" I questioned myself as I had no idea which I would have to go

LINEBREAK

Sighing to myself after I found myself back in my office as I stretched my arms over my head

"finally I felt like I was in there for more than a day, geez whos idea was it smack a classroom on top of mountain?" I questioned as the idea would be good if it wasn't for the fact I feel like I got myself lost at least 5 times before I found the actual footpath

"meh not like I care I'm here now" I muttered as I leaned back and closed my eyes as I wanted to have a nap before I go back home

*knock knock!*

A nap is too much to ask for isnt it?

Great just great

 _"_ _ _sigh come in!"__ i said as I didn't even bother to open my eyes

 _"_ _ _hmph that isnt what you'd expect from the man who saved my life"__ hearing the condescending voice of one karma made me groan

 _"_ _ _dont care, what do you want"__ I stated as I waited for his condescending voice to annoy me

 _"_ _ _i just want to say, thanks for trying to save me"__ my eyes suddenly went wide open as I tilted my head downwards as I stared at the now nervous looking karma

didn't expect that to happen

 _"_ _ _your full of surprises arent you?"__ I stated as karma chuckled

 _"_ _ _i could say the same thing about you sensei, the fact you jumped off the cliff to save a student might not look like it but you made quite the impression on me"__ I don't know if I should be worried or not

 _"_ _ _psh whatever, now what else do ya want kid I don't have allot of time as it is, so make it quick"__ I said as I really wanted to get back to my nap

 _"_ _ _well actually I wanted to talk about that therapy thing you were talking about this morning"__ hearing the sudden suggestion I stopped myself and slowly looked at karma with surprise

 _"_ _ _well then guess that changes things, alright get in here and take a seat or lay on the bed I don't mind either way"__ I said as karma nodded as he quickly walked in closing the door and laid down on the nearby bed

 _"_ _ _ok first question how does being here really make you feel?"__ I asked as I couldn't help but smirk as I finally to ask that one question

* * *

 **well this was a short chapter but that's what I'm aiming for with this series, short simple but still plot filled chapters**

 **nothing too much just showing what I would really do in these situations like this**

 **other than that I hope you enjoyed and I hope I got karma's character right**

 **and before you forget please leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


	3. Chapter 3

****and here is chapter 3 and I got to say this one was a little interesting for me to write as this is were canon slight divulges into AU just slightly but goes back to normal afterwards****

 ** **now fort he replies****

 ** **Cardinalsan: I don't know how to react to that one, I mean I get the spiky shell but softy? I don't think so well unless we are talking cats then that's a different story****

 ** **also the students would mainly just look at me like your everyday teacher and I kinda stated I don't exactly remember all of the anime and there are times where I will remember certain instances of the anime but other than that everything is open season!****

 ** **Guest: thank you for seeing it my way dragon ball is just a no no in books****

 ** **and its not that I don't want to play the games I would rather just stick to what I know which is basically kingdom hearts 1 and after that i'll figure something out for kingdom hearts 2 cause I know theres a another game before that but by god I am not going to spend at least 3 to 4 months playing a bunch of games from start to finish chronologically, sorry I just fucking cant!****

 ** **I mean the closest thing I'm going to get to even going that far is watching lets plays to get dialogue and other stuff right as well as looking up stuff from wiki fro reference****

 ** **so please just wait for it mate don't worry i'll get out eventually****

 ** **alright now that is done on to the reading!****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 3****

"aaaaaaaah what is it kurasama?" I asked as I sat lazily in the seat in the teachers lounge, which was pretty small in fact it was actually smaller than my office

"first I want to thank you for trying to save one of the students from jumping off the cliff though korosensei came to the save" kurasama said as I shrugged

"dont look into it too much I was just doing my job, now what else is there?" I questioned as he sighed

"we have hired another person to teach the students" as soon as he said that my eyes narrowed, oh god here we fucking go

"i see, so what do you want me to do about it?" I asked as kurasama sighed

"nothing I just thought you would like to know, her name is irina jalevic a very straight forward government assassin that uses seduction and her wide range of understanding language to get target and the fact she is 20 years old we thought she would be perfect for connecting with the kids" kurasama explained as I couldn't help but sigh in annoyance

Yeah sure connect with kids is that simple

"yeah sure well I guess that nice and all now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to my office" I stated as I stood up and was about to make my way to my office when the door suddenly opened up and I found myself staring at a woman standing about 5'7 had long blonde hair and wore a white and black secretary outfit as her blue eyes stared at my own

"are you kurasuma?" the woman asked as well kurasama as she stood up

"yes that would be me" said kurasama stated as I rolled my eyes as she walked in

"well I'm here as you wanted, but I need more info than the obvious that hes an octopus monster, which makes no sense really" the woman said as I sighed

"well ma'am thats all we got for you, if you want more how about you do your job and find out for yourself" I stated as the woman gave me a very angry glare

"excuse me who the hell do you think you are, talking to someone like me?" she accused as I shrugged

"how about you tell someone who gives a shit, now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to work" and by work I mean back to napping, what? I'm guy with simple needs and my job doesnt need me to do anything but ask questions and listen to kids talk about their little problems

And with that I casually walked past the woman and made my way back to my office as I heard her growl at me

Not like thats going to bite me in the ass right?

LINEBREAK

*KNOCK KNOCK!*

 _"_ _ _sigh who the hell is it now!?"__ i asked as I was having an amazing dream about ice cream paradise

*SLAM!*

And like that I watched as my door was slammed open as a yellow and while blur flew into my room and latched onto me as I suddenly feel myself being pulled away and thrown out of my office as I felt my self hit the wall of the hallway with a thud

"aaaaaagh oooooow" I moaned in pain as I slowly sat up and rubbed my head as I looked up and froze as I saw a pissed off looking irina

"all you do all day is sleep and do nothing so I'm going to make you useful" she said as I saw she held her fist up ready to punch me

Oh what the fuck just happened!?

5 minutes later I stood in front of the class as most of the students were nice enough to look sheepish while the others didn't care

"so you dragged me out of my office just to help you brainstorm ideas on how to kill the octopus?" I questioned as irina nodded

"so your using class time that the kids could use said time to study for exams?" I questioned as she didn't look like she cared

"well duh what else do you think I'd do the time?"she asked as I felt very annoyed at this point

"you know in most cases I wouldnt care but since this isnt my time being wasted but the kids I only have one thing to say" I said seriously as I stopped slouching and walked right up to irina as her eyes widen

Probably thought I wasn't all that tall now didn't she?

"get out of here"

"h-huh?" she stated as I shrugged

"look I'm not going to fault you for trying but I don't think you should really use this time to solve your problems when you got kids here who don't have the time to listen or help you so how about you do the right thing and either buck the fuck up and teach them or get out he way and let some else do your job for you" I stated as her eyes widen in shock.

"i mean you are here to teach them right? Well go on then teach" I said as I stood back and turned to the class

 _"_ _ _sorry kids your teachers just being a stuck up, so if you'll excuse me I'm going back to my nap"__ I stated as some of them waved and the others shrugged or did nothing as they didn't care

Uh well back to my office!

As I walked out of the classroom I saw kurasama standing there with his arms folded as he gave me his usual stare

"sigh lets talk about this back in the teachers lounge" I said as he nodded and we quietly made our way over to the teachers lounge

Sitting down back in one of the seats kurasama sat on the other side

"first I would like to address your attitude with irina was different" kurasama said as I shrugged

"what do you expect me to say the womans wasting the kids time" I said as he nodded

"indeed, but you cant exactly say that either, considering you sleep more than do anything" kurasama said as I raised an eyebrow

"is that so?" I asked as he nodded

"well guess I'll have to say sorry for doing nothing then" I said as I stood up

"now what I minute, I didn't mention this but that was irina's opinion of you once she found out about your daily habits from the kids" kurasama said as my eyes widen

"oh well alright then and what do you think then?" I asked as I sat back down as kurasama sighed

"i think it was a mistake for you to be here" kurasama said as he sounded pretty frank

"thanks for the vote of confidence" I said as he really made me feel special(#sarcasm)

"but after a while of watching you I can see that you being here is more of a benefit" hearing that made me freeze

"not once did I hear from the kids that you turned them down to help them, nagisa's scores in his recent English tests has been raised dramatically as well as everyone elses who came to you for help, then there was the karma incident and I must say it was interesting to see you so involved, but afterwards that kid looks like hes doing better socially and its most likely because of your daily talks with the young man" kurasama said as my eyes were very wide in shock

"and by that notion I think you are better here helping the kids no matter how you act" kurasama said as he stood up and made his way out of the room leaving me to myself

Huh not even 5 chapters in and someones giving me some inspiring shit

Sighing to myself I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle

"well guess that nap can take a rain check then" I said to myself as I gout of my chair and decided that I should go for a walk outside for a bit to see the woods as it is

Lunchtime

*GUNFIRE!*

Hearing the gun fire inside of the shed next to the classroom I couldn't help but stare at the said shed with a blank stare

 _"_ _ _ano sensei are you going to stop them?"__ one of the students asked as I gave myself time to think of a response

 _"_ _ _the octopus is inside right?"__ I asked as the near by students standing around me nodded

 _"_ _ _well 10 times out 10-"__ I stopped as heard the gunfire stop

*SCREAMING!*

 _"_ _ _-hes screwing with the poor poor bitch"__ I stated as the kids arouns me shivered as they heard the screaming get louder and louder before it all suddenly stopped

 _"_ _ _i-is she d-dead?"__ one of the girls asked as I shrugged

 _"_ _ _dont know and if she is hey we don't have to deal with her"__ I stated as I thinking positively

What? I'm a pragmatist if she wont do her job we don't need her

 _"_ _ _thats cold sensei, real cold"__ I heard karma said as he had his signature grin on his face

 _"_ _ _not like we should care, your all training to assassins remember?"__ I said with a shrug as the kids just stayed silent not saying anything until the door the shed suddenly opened up as a very dopey looking irina slowly walked out as she wore a gym uniform

 _"_ _ _whoa look at bitch, she looks so hot!"__ one of the kids yelled as I rolled my eyes

Yeah yeah yeah shes dressed like gym student, nobody cares!

Sighing to myself me and the kids walked over to irina as she stead at us blankly

"oi what happened in there?" I asked casually as irina shrugged

"i-I don't e-even I-" annnnnnnd she likes a stoner greeeeeeaaat

"ok octopus what the hell did you do to damn girl!?" I yelled out as the octupus casually walked out with his signature grin on his face

 _"_ _ _what I just gave her a back rub among other things"__ as soon as he said that we all stepped backwards 3 steps as the octopus blinked

 _"_ _ _WAIT THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!"__ he yelled as I slowly walked forwards holding my hands up as I quickly made my way towards irina

 _"_ _ _that statement has no comebacks man"__ I stated as I slowly grabbed irina by her shoulder as we slowly moved away from the perverted octopus

 _"_ _ _no no no I'm not a pervert!"__ the octopus yelled as I quietly kept walking along to my office

"come on irina lets take back to my office you can sleep on the bed" I stated as she casually started to lean on my shoulder

"s-so many tentacles" irina shivered as I gentle continued to lead her back to my office

"we know, he wont hurt you any more" I gently stated soothing her

 _"_ _ _h-hold on I'm not in the wrong!"__ octopus yelled out to me as I heard a couple bb guns fire as he yelped

 _"_ _ _we wont let you get your tentacles on her again you pervert!"__ one of the girls yelled as the octopus yelled in shock as more sounds of the guns went off

Geez talk about over kill

LINEBREAK

"urgh what happened?" I heard one irina asked as she finally came back to life

"look at you coming back to life" I said as I turned around as I finish writing somethings down as I watched as the assassin slowly sat up and held her head

"i feel like every ounce of stress I went through just wash away and then elgh" irina shivered as she most likely was having PTSD fromt eh damn octopus

"yeah I know here drink this" I said pouring a small cup of liquid as I handed it over to her

"mmmm sigh isnt having any alcohol on school against the rules?" irina questioned as I gave her a blank look

"this is therapy alcohol meant for adults or kids who have seen some very serious shit and need something to ease themselves, even if its for a little while" I stated as it was true, its not like I was going to be handing out drinks to everyone just to people who have seen the shit I've seen

"sigh makes sense" irina said as she took the cup and drunk the liquor

"now then do you want to talk about what happened to you? Or would you rather want to talk about the class?" I questioned as irina stared down at the empty cup

"id rather talk about those kids thank you" she said sadly as I nodded

"well whats up cause from what I've heard from my office the class doesnt sound like they want you around much now do they?" I stated as I leaned back in my chair

"i-I don't get it, they know I'm an assassin so they should be looking up to me and showing me respect but instead they just think I'm a bitch" irina said as I nodded

"yeah I can see why they would say that" I stated as she turned her head to me and glared

"oh calm the fuck down, the only reason why your treated like this is because you don't treat them respect, as they respect is both a two street and earned, and from the looks of it you havent earned a single ounce of respect from any of them" I stated as irina's glare slowly faulted

"i-I just don't know what to do, I-I've never been in this position before" irina said as I nodded

"yeah I know, but hey those kids are working well, I mean looked outside the window, you'll see what I mean" I said as I pointed to the window as irina moved her head over to the window

"its just some of the kids playing volley ball, so what?" irina asked as I smirked

"your not looking at it right, yeah its volley ball but what are they using to hit the ball up?" I questioned as I watched as she looked back as her eyes narrowed

"those are those knives? They're hitting the ball with knives?" she asked as I nodded

"indeed its supposed to help hand eye coordination or something, kids came up with it to try and find better ways to kill the octopus"

"why though they'd never be able to catch up to him" irina said as I stared at her blank

"they know, but don't mean they still wont try to otherwise, I mean this is their hard work showing took them exactly a week for them to be able to play like this, just imagine it though in a month they'll be able to keep that ball flying in the air longer and higher, don't underestimate them irina, they may be young but that doesnt mean they will stop growing" I said watching as irina's eyes blinked in realization

"t-thank you I'll be right back" irina said as he quickly got off the bed and walked off

Sigh hope I got through to her I mean kurasama did it in the anime/manga and the bitch actually gained their trust, hopefully my speech was just as awe inspiring as his

Meh not like I care this is her problem not mine

"alright I should be able to have enough time to get a quick nap in before karma comes by" I said as I stretched my arms over my head and moved my way over to my usual spot on the couch and went to sleep

Irina should be doing fine

LATER

"they ended up calling me bitch sensei in the end argh! those god damn brats!" irina yelled as she sat on my couch as I stared at her blankly

"why the hell are you in my office?" I questioned

"what your councilor right, I mean you listen to problems everyday so mine shouldnt be different" she said as I had my eye twitch in annoyance

"yeah but my contract only stated id be dealing with kids not woman who thinks I'm just their hairdresser that you can throw out all your complaints to" I stated in annoyance as irina rolled her eyes at me, I should be the one doing that you bitch!

"well too bad your the one who said I should be earning respect and look where thats gotten me" irina bit back as I felt like I should be throwing this bitch to the curb

"so your just going to come here everyday and complain about your problems?" I stated as she grinned evilly

"seems appropriate don't you think?" irina said as she started to giggle evilly

I'm going to have to push karmas appointment sooner

* * *

 **well gotta admit this chapter was a very interesting one for me to write and unlike my last chapter this one is longer**

 **and other than that I got nothing really to other than do think I got Irina's personality right?**

 **don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


	4. Chapter 4

****alright here I am and lets get into the reviews shall we****

 ** **CardinalSan: thank you and I actually forgot about Irina's past whoops but hey I'm actually glad I got her character right****

 ** **now then on to shipping well lets just say I'm not going be doing the shipping but lets just kurasamaxirina ship may or may not be sailing don't know but lets just say ive already made a couple interesting things happen but nothing is fully 100% until towards the end****

 ** **but hey maybe i'll make a poll on it then and maybe i'll see what you guys want****

 ** **guest: thank you and also its not that I'm annoyed with playing all the game chronologically or because of the plot story between them all, its more on the lines of just me sticking to what I know and what I know is kingdom hearts 1 and 2 that is it, sorry if that disappoint you or anything and considering I don't exactly have the games on each platform and no I do not have a ps3 or ps4 but I do have and xbox 360 and xbox one, that's all.****

 ** **also thanks for thinking that my stories at amazing even though all of them aren't even finished I left them there for reference as well as a reminder of where I got to where I am as a writer, that and I don't think they are all amazing and I don't mind if you rant to me about stuff just tells me care about something enough to say something****

 ** **now that's out the way please enjoy the assembly...chapter****

* * *

 ** **CHAPTER 4****

Assembly's the one thing I hate more than most other things when I was in school

And now that I was here assembly's in this damn academy are more that like a freak show as they try and humiliate class E

Or so I've been told by nagisa

"sigh I'm going to hate today" I muttered in annoyance as I slide my hands into my lab coats pockets

"oh don't be a baby its just an assembly" irina stated as I rolled my eyes

"sigh from what I've been told its just an assembly for the rest of the school, but for class E on the hand ah well you'll see later" I stated as we waited outside the gym waiting for our class to get down here

"i find it very weird the principal would make the kids walk down the other side of the mountain" irina said as I nodded

"yeah thats because that pathway is full of booby traps, set up just to try and make class either late or make them look terrible" I explained as irina's eyes widen in shock

"your kidding me" she said as I shook my head

"nope, but thankfully for kurasama's training they should be ok" I said as I was a tad nervous

"you don't sound so sure of yourself" irina commented

"and you don't look like a natural blonde" I bite back as irina glared at me

"how dare you, for your information my hair is completely natural unlike your curly mess of hair" irina stated as I rubbed said hair

Well she wasn't wrong my hair was a slight mess, hmmm might as well fix it

"alright I'll be back in a bit" I said as I walked off to the closest bathroom

"where are you going!?" irina shouted as I looked over my shoulder

"just fixing this mess of hair, be back in a bit!" I yelled back as I quickly started to jog to the nearest bathroom

Thankfully I kept some hair product on me just in case

What? I mean there are times I just want to mess with my hair, is that a problem?

20 minutes later

Now slicking my hair more to the side I pushed my glasses up and knowing from the mirror back at the bathroom I now looked well presentable even though I stopped slouching and was now standing straight, well straighter than usual

"hmmm I wonder if everyone is inside or not?" I wondered as when I came back to the gym I didn't see irina outside, huh they must be inside

Quickly walking over tot he door I slowly opened it and walked inside

Once I was inside I found myself staring at large gym area as their had to be over 300 kids standing there, thankfully class E was the closest to the end so I quickly nodded to them as they all stared at me

Huh weird casually turning to the side I casually walked over to irina and kurasama as I gave them a nice guy smile and small wave the two quickly froze in shock as they had a quiet conversation

"hey guys whats up?" I questioned as the two eyed me in confusion

"h-Hamish I-is that you?" irina question as I looked at her in confusion

"yeah annnnnnd?" I questioned as her and kurasama's eyes widened in shock

"what?" I questioned as the two shook their heads

"nothing you just you just look good" irina said as she had a tinge of red on her cheeks

"ok whats the big deal I just shaped my hair?" I questioned kurasama as he shook his head

"sorry you just completely different we couldn't recognize you and neither does the class by the looks of it" once he said that I looked over my shoulder as I saw the entire class staring at me in confusion, hell even karma was looking at me in confusion

"oh for fu- _ _its me Hamish"__ I stated asthe kids eyes widen in shock oh for fucks sake!

its not even lunchtime and I'm already having a god damn fucking migraine

"i find the belief of my class very lacking lately" I stated in annoyance as irina seemed to giggle

"both of you quiet the assembly's starting" kurasama said as me and irina stood straight as we looked up at the stage as a random student walked up and started talking

And god sakes does this kid fucking talk!

"you know I find it very hard that I havent yelled anything obscene yet" I muttered under my breath

"what do you mean?" I heard irina questioned as I shrugged

"that kids taking the kick out of making our small little class look like circus freaks" I muttered back as I narrowed my eyes

"and its really starting to tick me off" I stated as I really was not having a good time

"just make sure you don't do anything stupid or crazy and we should be able to get through this" kurasama said as I nodded as I gritted my teeth as I waited for this damn thing to be over and done with already

And now we have the octopus jumping in after the damn kid "forgot" to print out to some papers everyone needed

"im starting to see a very disturbing pattern here" irina said as I nodded

"yeah I mean its hard not to notice the amount of boys checking you out" I stated with a joking grin as irina blushed

"ok first thats not what I meant second ew gross no and third like you can talk look at how many girls are checking you out" once she said that I darted my eyes over to the assembly crowd as I then noticed how many girls were all looking in my direction and was blushing

"i feel both incredibly flattered and creeped out now" I muttered in slight horror as some of them even started to lick their lips

"you and me both" irina said as we both felt very gross and processed to shiver together in synchronized fashion

*SHIVER!*

"ok forgetting the preteen mess, havent you notice how everyone is treating our class?" irina said as I nodded

"yeah I do, you might not know this but the principal made it so if you ended up in class E your life is basically over, so this started the stress of studying and the transgression of bigotry that kids started to use against our small class of unfortunate souls who werent able to coup to the standards that was the rest of the school" I explained as I gave a class a sympathetic look

"in a way it was brilliant but stupid to use the last class as goal to never be apart but at the same time pretty much made everyone who ever made it in class lose their confidence in themselves to strive better than their peers who are doing better than them, all in all its amazing how the government is allowing this type of system in this school" I stated quite frankly as it was the truth

"hmmm wouldnt put it behind the principal to bribe the right people to forget about this" kurasama stated as I nodded

"thats just messed up" irina said as I shrugged

"meh the guy thinks this is the only way to teach his school, no matter how weird and skewed it may seem he thinks it works" I stated as the assembly finally finished as everyone was dismissed

"for now I think its best if we talk about this back in the classroom" kurasama said as we nodded

"sigh and now we have to make the trek up the hill, wonderful" I muttered in annoyance as I knew this was going to an absolute pain in my ass

Hmmm wonder if I should ask kurasama if we can get a jeep or something to drive up the mountain, it would make somethings easier, but then again it would be a bitch to clean it afterwards

…

…

…

Uh fuck it I don't care anymore

"you guys move on I'm going to be getting myself a drink" I said as to the two as I quietly walked off to find a vending machine or something

Thankfully I did but I also found a couple students picking on nagisa

 _"_ _ _oi is there a problem here?"__ i questioned as the kids turned around and looked at me in surprise

 _"_ _ _ah sensei this guy just glared and threatened us!"__

 _"_ _ _yeah and he was going to make us do his homework!"__

Oh my god this is terrible

I mean their bullshit is bullshit

I'm personally a very good bullshitter and there are people who can bullshit so good that no one even realizes their bullshitting

But these two are just I cant even make a joke about how terrible they are, do these teachers even believe them?

Cause if they do id like to look through their files to see in what fucking part of their lives did they get hit in the head

 _"_ _ _ok thats it nagisa"__ I said as he looked up at me in shock as I gave him a blank look

 _"_ _ _karma's been bitching about wondering where you are and I'm sick of listening to him get going man"__ I stated as he sighed in releif and smiled as he quickly ran off past both the kids in me as said kids watched in shock

 _"_ _ _b-but sensei-!"__

 _"_ _ _oh just stop, you two are terrible at lying the fact people would believe such lies shows how intelligent they are, so how about you two get back to class, also-"__ before I left I turned around and begin to walk away

 _"_ _ _-im their councilor not their sensei, get it right next time you damn brats"__ I stated as I completely walked away not caring as the kids stared at me with shock or something else.

"sigh there goes me getting that drink I wanted" I muttered in annoyance as I slid my hands into my coats pockets

Geez kids really do annoy me more often than I thought

LINEBREAK

"so your saying that if the kids pass this test they and us will be going to kyoto?" I questioned as korosensei nodded his large octopus head

"indeed in fact I think this is a very imperative statement as our class will show everyone else that they are more than just the lowest" korosensei stated as he took a sip of his tea while I laid down on my couch as I knew they had this, but something just didn't feel right

"hmmm don't know about you but I got a bad feeling" I said as korosensei looked at me with surprise

"and whys that?" korosensei wondered as I shrugged

"dont know but just to be sure teach the kids some collage grade stuff just in case" I stated as I just wanted to be sure before hand

"you sure? I don't think their ready for that yet" korosensei said as I shrugged

"hey man this is your class you don't have to do anything I was just making a small suggestion thats all" I said with a shrug

"well ok then oh yes just as I remembered the students were simply amazed by your change of hairstyle" korosensei said as I sighed

"yeah so amazed they didn't even recognize me" I stated with a huff as I felt annoyed that they didn't even recognize me

"well yes they didn't expect their favorite sensei to look so professional and handsome if some of the more vocal girls in the class admitted" korosensei said as I stared at him blankly

"what its true!" he exclaimed as I rolled my eyes

"dont care, now if thats all I'd like to go back to sleep thank you very much" I said as I closed my eyes as I wanted to get this nap over and done with

I mean I didn't have to worry that much these kids got this in the bag

Right?

* * *

 **phew well things got interesting now the entire school thinks I'm a pretty boy great, just fucking great**

 **also I only wrote it that for comedic purposes as well as other reasons as well so don't lose your shit on my that I'm trying to make myself in some fucking gary stue**

 **also fuck gary stues!**

 **that is all**

 **don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


	5. Chapter 5

****ok first off lets start off with the reviews!****

 ** **MrFiretank: yeah your right identity crisis is one thing you could call it, I call it being fantastically annoyed by peoples thoughts on oneself****

 ** **also thank you for the review****

 ** **CardinSan: the time I use the term gary stue, is when someone writes character with little to flaws or no has no flaws and doesn't make them grow through said flaws, a wonderful example is canon Naruto uzumaki in canon his character has flaws but he slowly grows more and more into a great understandable character, now then we turn to the bad part of fanfiction where people just sigh well they turn him into an incredibly edgy cunt that surrounds himself with a bunch of girls just so he can feel loved****

 ** **that's one of many shitty tropes that is within the gary stue genre****

 ** **also the reaction from class E's girls well I'll write up and omake later how they react but for now you can just make a general assumption of what happened****

 ** **guest: I am not annoyed with the games immure annoyed with the damn developers who made so many god damn games in the first place, also I don't mind if you rant or anything I always listen to my readers advice when I can****

 ** **also how was your hot dentist appointment? ;)****

 ** **alright that's done now we move onto the more plot filled chapter I have ever written****

 ** **the meeting the board chairman asano...whats his face****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 5****

…

…

…

"hello?" I asked more than answered as I stared at the one man who has screwed with this schools outlook on people

"good afternoon" asano board chairman of the school replied politely as I he stood at me door staring at me with his smile

"please come in" I said unsure what the hell is he doing here?

"uh yes thank you very much" he said as he walked in staring at my room casually

"my my your room is very spacious don't you think?" asano said as I shrugged, it wasn't big but it wasn't small either something I kinda liked about the room

"yes I made it so it was more of a homely characteristic not like the most other councilors offices where its just more straight to business like" I stated as I did not like the fact that this guy was in my room for one reason or another

"in other words I want students to walk in here and feel like they can be as comfortable as they want" I stated as it was pretty true I mean when ever karma walks in he usually brings along his manga to read on the bed and nagisa sometimes leaves some of his homework behind for me to look at for him then theirs irina's things that she leaves in the draws from time to time.

"hmmm yes I see good good, so from my understanding you figured out my plan did you not?" he questioned as he wanted to get down to business

"in basis from an outside look of it yes and as much as I hate it I can see the brilliance behind it" I admitted as he just nodded

"yes so you understand that we cant have class E going the way it is right?" he asked as I narrowed my eyes at him

"now now now sir, lets not make assumptions on whos side is on whos, as I said I see the brilliance but I hate it" I stated seriously as he just nodded

"from my point of view I see you like to play games and from what I see your favorite game is playing with the lives of students, especially the students of class E" I stated as asano chuckled

"now look at whos making assumptions" asano said as I narrowed my eyes

"yes but at least mine is justified considering you think because this class is going nowhere you can decided that they don't deserve to be treated like normal human beings, now thats just not right" I stated as he simple stared at me blankly

"you have quite allot bite from someone whos from a different dimension" he stated blankly as I blinked, excuse me

"you seem not to understand that what I'm doing is for the betterment of the future that is these students, think about it like this where a world where the best of the best can be everyone and anyone and my school will be the start of such a revolution" asano said as I couldn't help but do think about it

And I didn't like it, not one bit at all

"so what about those are not the best of the best then? Where do they stand in all this?" I questioned as asano simply grinned

"well the world still needs their fundamental workforce do they not?" and just like that I felt angry very angry

"ah well now I must go best wishes for the kids of class E" and with that asano left me alone

Once I was a lone I finally felt my hands clutching onto somethings

Looking down I stared at the BBgun in my right hand and the knife in my left, I don't even remember when I grabbed them but it feels like it was as soon as asano left

"hmph so he wants to play games then?" I questioned myself and slowly turned towards the door and glared

"then lets play" I stated as I stared back at my knife and gun as I had an idea

A very bad idea, for me that is

Quickly walking out of my office I quickly walked off to the classroom where everyone was

Once I was there I walked in and stood in front of the class

 _"_ _ _oi I have an announcement to make kids"__ I stated as all the kids turned towards me as I casually held my gun up and pointed at korosensei

 _"_ _ _im going to say this once and only once"__ I said as I fired the gun as korosenei shrieked in shock as one of his tentacles exploded

 _"_ _ _if you all get a score of 50 on all your your exams I will actively try and kill korosensei"__ once I said that I casually turned and lunged forwards swiping my knife at korosensei as he quickly dodged out the way I quickly pulled the trigger of my BB gun as i had pointed it behind me as I heard korosensei shriek again as I guess I took another tentacle

 _"_ _ _get a score 70 and over I will actively take a roll in your learning"__ as I said that I jumped to the side as I threw my knife off to the side as I heard korosensei yelled again in shock as another tentacle exploded from my knife

 _"_ _ _and if you get a score of 100 and I'll buy the class dinner to where ever the hell you want all expenses paid and all"__ after I said that I stared at the kids as they looked at me in shock

 _"_ _ _now if you have a problem with this then please go ahead and complain, I mean when real assassins do something they don't give up until their target expires or they expire and from what I can see your target is the test and it's not going to expire any time soon"__ and with that I casually turned and walked off out of the classroom and made my way back to my office.

They better not screw this up

"your move now asano" I muttered as I quietly walked into my office and casually sat on my seat as now all I had to do was play the waiting game

A week later

I sat there on my desk as I stared at my laptop's screen as I just got an email that the tests were just changed todays before the exams, well you beat me there asano good on you for making it seem like this was nothing different

But

"well I have to say sensei Hamish your perceptiveness not only saved the day but all gained the class over 70 on all their exams!" I heard korosensei exclaim as I sighed

"yeah yeah see told you teaching the kids collage grade stuff would help them" I said with a small smile as he chuckled

"indeed and to think our dear board chairman would underestimate our students capability" korosensei said as I nodded

"yeah well from here on out hes going to pull all the stops in making sure his system is completely perfect, so from here on out korosensei we have our worked out cut for us" I said as I casually cracked my neck

"fufufufu indeed" as soon as he said that I swung my knife gripped hand downwards as korosensei easily dodged

"i knew it was weird when you allowed me to take some of your tentacles off" I said with a smirk as he just grinned

"yes well well we needed the students to be active and allowing their lazy councilor to be able to take a couple of my tentacles was a great motivator don't you think?" korosensei said as I smirk

"psh your just as bad as asano, the both of you love to play games" I stated as I pulled out my BB gun and fired as korosensei dodged

"yeah but unlike him I play fair" he said as I rolled my shoulders

"that so well then korosensei-" I only paused to rolled my sleeves up to my elbows as both my hands held a BB pistol in my hand while the other casually held a knife

"-lets play" and with that I threw myself forwards sending a quick slice forwards watching as he quickly disappeared from me

"your going to have to do better than that sensei Hamish!" korosensei yelled from the hallway as I quickly shot off following the octopus monster

Sigh lets do this

Holding my gun up I aimed and fired at koro sensei as I watched as he casually dodged left to right as the BB's pasted right through his after images, it wasn't until we made it to the classroom when the octopus stopped

"fufufufu your all out of bullets there sensei" the octopus mocked as I stopped

"yeah your right there, but them on the hand-" pointing to the now standing students all holding their weapons up

"-are a different story" and with that said I heard the word fire as they entire class lit up the octopus as he panicked as he dodge every shot fired at him with ease even though he acted shocked

Loading another mag in I casually held it up and fire once as I watched as the BB casually bounce into another and then another until I was just a complete shit show

 _"_ _ _WOAH!"__ the octopus yelped as the bullets stopped as two of the bounced BB's destroyed two of his arms

And like that he class stopped firing either because they ran out or they looked at the octopus's melted tentacles

 _"_ _ _YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"__ and like that the entire classroom was filled with cheer as everyone and I mean everyone jumped around in happiness

 _"_ _ _w-wha-?"__

 _"_ _ _what did you think I was going to sit around and think of something after that big speech I made last week?"__ I casually stated with a grin as he looked at me in shock

 _"_ _ _b-but when did you-"__

 _"_ _ _you can thank karma and nagisa for setting it up I mean really you think just because I don't talk to all the class doesnt mean I didn't talk some of them"__ I stated as I looked at the smiling students

 _"_ _ _now class you remember this well, it doesnt matter how weird or abnormal you kill your target,as long as it works you should be fine, isnt that right-"__ I paused again as I directed an evil grin to the octopus

 _"_ _ _-korosensei?__

The octopus just stood there frozen for a good two seconds before his face turned back into his natural grin

 _"_ _ _oh now this is a lovely game there sensei Hamish"__

* * *

 **annnnnnnnnnnnd we are finally done I hope everyone liked the reaction cause that was the best I could do writing asano as he was**

 **now then I have a question for all your readers and its a serious question**

 **who of you are content creators?**

 **now when I mean content creator I mean do you write? do you write and play music? do you make art? do you make youtube videos?**

 **basically anything that you either done or posted anywhere, please tell me cause I want to know, I want to branch out in everyone creativity, cause I love to write and I love reading my readers fanfics and I want to know who here writes or better yet creates**

 **so please tell me in either a review or PM either way I don't mind**

 **and please before you leave don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


	6. Chapter 6

****sup people sorry took so long ive been busy lately writing some new stories some you will most likely see later when I get around to posting****

 ** **but other than that my reason why I haven't really been posting is because site had just recently fucked up on itself, meaning we all got the same error 503/504 gateway thing, I'm still getting it now with my ipad and don't ask if I have the app or not ive been using internet explorer instead because my ipad is a 3rd generation and that means I'm not up to date with the ios 11 thing or is it 12?****

 ** **fuck I don't care either way to reviews!****

 ** **CardinalSan: its alright if you couldn't imagine what happened so I'll put it like this, class E managed to pass over 70 score line, meaning I now have to go along with what I promised as much as I hate it I'm still going to do it, other than that it was kinda self explanatory but hey I don't judge, thanks for the review.****

 ** **MrFiretank: hehehehehe i'll be honest I am looking forward to that portion of the story and you can pretty much guess why I would say that, I mean come on I'm going to have a field day with this one, thanks for the review****

 ** **guest: that's a shame about your teeth but hey you never know things may look up for you in the future, and yes I did, I mean screwing people over is fun, not advised in real life but still fun as hell, also have you thought about making an account it would make things easier in the future so I know who I'm talking to, and thank you for the review****

 ** **now then I believe its time to move onto the story now go!****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 6****

"you know I've never been to kyoto before" I stated as irina's eyes widened in surprise

"wait you havent?" she asked in surprise as I nodded

"yeah back in my dimension I never had the money to go out and travel so I've never really been outside of my country before, well that is until the octopus came by" I said gesturing the to the octopus that was hanging outside the window as he casually waved at us

"i can see why you would say that" she stated honestly

"well I'm not going to let the octopus ruin this trip for me" I said with a smile as I raised my arms over my head as stretched

"sigh now if you'll excuse me I'm going to busy myself with the sweet songs of either hard out rock or what ever song I found on the internet last minute" I stated as I pulled out my phone as I placed a pair of black earphones in my ear canals and pressed random as music blasted through blocking the outside noises.

That is until I felt something tap my head, opening my eyes I looked up at the grinning face of one karma as he held out a pack of cards in one hand and pack of colored chips

Huh shit I'm down

Taking out my earphones I casually smirked at the red head

"texas hold em is my game" I said as he grinned widely as I knew for a fact karma did indeed speak english, hell he spoke so good he doenst even have that stereotypical asian accent

"well sensei your game will be your downfall" karma replied as I rolled my eyes

"excuse me irina I've got a little punk here to beat" I stated as irina gave me an amused smirk

"oh go ahead its better that your doing something than nothing" irina said as shrugged, she wasn't wrong

"well then bitch sensei wanna join in?" karma asked as irina looked up and and frowned at the red

"hmph as I said it better that hes doing something over nothing" irina stated as I rolled my eyes

"oh come on it'll be fun" I said as I stood up and walked over to the other side as I saw nagisa sitting across on the other side of the seat as he looked like he was dragged into this one, which isnt a real surprise to me really

 _"_ _ _hey nagisa hows it going?"__ I asked as he sighed

 _"_ _ _karma dragged me into this one sensei"__ nagisa said with a sigh as he looked tired already, geez we've only been on the train for about what 10 minutes?

 _"_ _ _oh don't be a party pooper nagisa"__ karma joked as I watched as irina casually walked over and sat on the other seat as she looked defeated

"hmph I take it the red head talked you into it?" I questioned as irina huffed not saying a word as karma giggled evilly, of course he blackmailed her

I didn't expect anything less from the genius red head

3 hours later

 _"_ _ _thats it I quit you two have been cheating!"__ irina shouted as she pointed an acusing finger towards me and karma as we sat in our chairs with inoccent looks on our faces

 _"_ _ _what? Noooooo irina we did no such thing"__ I stated with a simple Innocent tone, I mean really I would do no such thing

You can all tell I'm lying cant you? ;)

 _"_ _ _well at least I won three games"__ nagisa stated as he was happy that he won a couple rounds

 _"_ _ _grrrrrr forget this I'm going back to my seat"__ irina said as she threw her cards on the table as she walked away leaving me and karma laughing at her response

 _"_ _ _you two are the worst"__ I heard nagisa said as me and karm didn't mind it, it was true after all we are the worst and I fucking loved it!

 _"_ _ _ah well I guess I'll be playing it quits too, you two got any plans when we get to kyoto?"__ I asked as nagisa nodded holding out a leaflet

 _"_ _ _kanzaki managed to downsize korosensei's large book into leaflets"__ nagisa said as I tried to remember kanzaki oh yeah apparently shes the classes idol or some shit

 _"_ _ _so us kanade, minami, kanzaki and sugino will be using these to go around and look at the different sites kyoto has to offer"__ karma said as he held up his own

 _"_ _ _well then i see your all prepared"__ I said with a smile as they both nodded

 _"_ _ _ne sensei what have you planned then?"__ karma asked as I shrugged

 _"_ _ _i don't know I guess I'll check around the obvious places that or probably get dragged off by irina to go shopping or something"__ I stated as I watched as karma had a large shit eating grin on his face oh what now

 _"_ _ _so you an bitch sensei ey?"__ hearing the tone of karma made me rethink my words then there still didn't stop my mouth going off

 _"_ _ _well if your going to to say that then that doesnt so bad after all"__ why oh why the hell did I say that?

Oh yeah I'm a smart ass

Smart asses always have the last words

 _"_ _ _whooooooa sensei I didn't think you would say that, and out loud too, my my arent you bold ehehehehe, ne nagisa don't you think sensei is brave to say such things when bitch sensei is right behind him?"__ as soon as he said that I knew then and there I'd regret it

And I fucking regretted it

 _"_ _ _ey bitch sensei are you blushing!?"__ karma asked as he leaned over the seat and teased

 _"_ _ _w-what no!"__ I heard irina yelled back

"sigh I have a feeling this is going to be a long three days" I muttered in annoyance

(and I was unfortunately right)

LINEBREAK

"You get motion sickness from bullet trains?" I questioned korosensei as he looked like a deflated ball

"yeah sorry about that" korosensei said as I felt very annoyed by him just casually laying about acting like nothing is happening while he dodged the kids stabbing him casually

"if it wasn't for the fact I'm from a different dimension I'd think this is absolutely insane" I muttered as I continued to watch with a shake of my head

 _"_ _ _oh no where is it!?"__ hearing the sudden yell I quickly turned towards a black haired girl rummaged through her bag

 _"_ _ _your probably left it back on the train by accident"__ the green haired girl asked, kanede right?

 _"_ _ _no I remembered placing the leaflet into my bag before"__ she said as I sort of remember this one, wait hold isnt this the one when oooooh now I remember

Narrowing my eyes I slowly excused myself out of the room and towards my own

"where do you think your going?" stopping mid step I turned towards kurasama as his eyes narrowed at me

"going to check around the surrounding area and see if I see any places to for snipers to take out the octopus" I lied straight up as I knew I wasn't going to do that

"hmph fine" he said as I was surprised huh kinda expected him to go against me

"but you'll take irina with you" annnnd I should have seen that coming

"fine we'll be back before 11" I said as I moved towards my room to get changed

"i'll go tell irina then" hearing him say that as he walked off leaving me to sigh in annoyance

"this is going to suck so much fucking dick" I muttered as I walked into my room and 10 minutes later walk out wearing my gray unzipped hoody, blue t shirt, black cargo pants, brown belt and my DC shoes

I decided to leave my glasses back in my room as I slipped on a pair of black and purple tinted sunglasses and lightish gray beanie

"wow your seriously going to go out like that?" hearing the condescending tone of one irina jelavic made my eye twitch as I was about to give her a smart reply but when I turned to her my eyes widened

Irina wore a simple but yet beautiful designer white leather jacket that was left open enough to show off her very big personalities and the fact she wore a very tight looking red mini dress didn't help either

"what the fuck are you wearing?" I asked in shock as I admitted I thought she looked smoking hot!

Even better than in the anime

(what I appreciate animes dedication to make characters that sexy)

"excuse me but I was told by the damn octopus that you wanted to go on date with me, so I'm sorry if I over dressed but where is your shame shouldnt you at least show a girl like me what its like to have a good time?" as soon as she was done my eyes widened

"wait hold on what date I didn't say anything about a-that mother-!" I was only stopped when irina stomped her way over grabbing my arm and pulling back into my room

"oh no your not going anywhere until you look either better than me or better than this!" irina yelled as she shut the door on me before I could say anything

"i-I-I grrrrrr that god dman stupid octopus" I growled as I turned around to where my suit case was and stopped as I found a suit a wallet filled with more cash I've ever seen in my life that hung down from a string from the roof while there was a note on it that said

'have fun on your date, korosensei'

"grrrrrr fine then if you want this to happen then I'll go along with it" I growled as I quickly grabbed and threw on the entirely black suit and red tie as I quickly styled my hair using the nearby window's reflections not the best but its all I had placed the wallet into my suits pocket and just for the added affect I threw on my normal glasses and opened the door as an impatient irina looked ready to yell at me but froze

"well hello to you too beautiful" I stated with a smirk as I watched as her face went redder than ruby roses cap

(i am an avid RWBY fan, that is all)

"wha-I I mean uh you look-"

"i know its the best I could do now come on then lets sigh go onour date" I said as I tried to sound as serious as I could, but didn't help that I said the last four words through my teeth.

And like that I took irina's hand and we both walked through the hallway as I didn't care that the students gwaked at us, I was more annoyed by that stupid grin on that octopus's god damn face as we walked by him to the exit and stopped as there was a limo stopped right in front of our hotel

Oh this is going to be a long long night

* * *

 **well this took an interesting turn, and before you even ask no I'm not writing about what happened on the date, maybe later as an omake chapter but i'd rather not go into detail**

 **anyway this chapter was an interesting one to write as I had to bonder what really happened during said trip, but hey I got most if down**

 **I think**

 **meh its done and dusted**

 **now before you leave do not forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The date went…I don't really know to be honest

I mean this was my first date and well at first I acted like I was going to enjoy it and for some reason I ended up really enjoying it

Does that mean the date went well?

I don't know I sighed as I laid in my futon at 6 in the morning as my usual internal clock decided to wake me and I just laid there wondering about it all

"sigh fuck this" I muttered sitting up as I knew I needed a distraction from last night, oh I know trying to kill the octopus

 **6:18am**

On second thought never mind, sigh fuck it I'll just go out and look around for good sniper spot like I told kurasama

And with that in mind I quickly wrote a note left said note for everyone to find and got dressed in last nights attire before my argh date damn you octopus you fucked up my plan for last night!

"sigh lets get this god damn thing over with already" I stated as I made sure my sunglasses were on properly as I moved out of the hotel and towards the streets of kyoto

Hopefully I wont get lost

LINEBREAK

Hey guess what, funny story I got lost!

"god fucking damn it where the fuck am I!?" I yelled out as I found myself in the middle butt fuck no where!

 _"heh look at this we got ourselves a confused foreigner"_ hearing the arrogant voice followed by the arrogant laughing, hold I've heard that voice somewhere

 _"ne how about we show this foreigner where to go ne?"_ hold on trying to remember where I've heard that voice from

 _"ey foreigner how about we show you where to go!"_ oh wait wait waaaaaaaait now I remember

 _"oi listen to us you fuckin-eeeep!"_ feeling myself being turned around I couldn't help but give the fucking brat a large evil grin

 _"ello boys been a while hasn't it?"_ I asked as they all stood frozen and shook in fear from the sight of me

 _"y-y-y-y-you w-w-w-what are you doing here!?"_ one of them yells as I cracked my necks

 _"oh nothing I was just trying to find my students you know middle school students, you seen them anywhere?"_ I asked as they seemed to pale

 _"now don't lie you know what happens when you lie to me"_ I stated as I cracked my knuckles showing I was not fucking around and I really wasn't in the mood either

30 MINUTES LATER

 _"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS DID WHAT!?"_ i shouted as I was ready to pummel the fuckers if it wasn't for the fact they were showing me where the fuck the damn warehouse

In other words they were some very lucky fuckers

 _"i-it wasn't our idea it was our leaders idea, he just thought it would be fun to mess with punks from-"_

 _"does it look like I give a flying fuck about your stupid reason!?"_ I shouted as I grabbed the punk kid by his collar and lifted him off his feet as he looked scared, yeah he better fucking be!

These fuckers basically kidnapped my students for stupid fucking reasons!

 _"w-we're sir s-so please let us go"_ I heard one of them said as I dropped the little shit

 _"oh nonononono your not getting out this one easily now start walking"_ i demanded as they all froze and one of them look ready to object until I cracked my neck and they quickly walked in front of towards the warehouse entrance while I followed behind them

My eyes narrowed as we walked into a dark hallway as it was a bit dark for my sunglasses so I quickly took them off as well as my beanie and carried on walking as I heard laughing as our footsteps appeared to echo through the old warehouse walls, really not trying to hide ourselves well are we

As we continued to walk I heard the laughing turned into shouted as everyone stopped just outisde the doors

 _"ey boys took you long enough now get in here and lets teach these little shit middle schoolers what its like to really feel pain"_ hearing eh voice I let out a small growl as I remembered that little shits voice

Turned out the growl was a bit loud as the guys in front of me jump out of my way as I found nagisa, karma, sugino and minami looking right at me with surprise while the second group stood at the back froze.

 _"sensei!?"_ nagisa yelled in shock as I slowly walked past the group in front of me

 _"sup kids, mind getting out my way I have some words I need to convey in a very physical way here"_ I stated as I walked and stopped in front of them as they looked at me with happy smiles

 _"n-no what are you doing here!?"_ the leader shouted as I remembered this son of a bitch, tried to kidnap a girl I don't know right in front of me and well that didn't end well for him

 _"what didn't I tell you I'm working as councilor to these kids that you have out right kidnapped, and don't you remember what happened last you did this stupid shit?"_ I asked as everyone seemed to freeze as I slowly move past the shell shocked kids

 _"but by the looks of it you need a reminder in fact all of you do!"_ as soon as I said that I stopped walking and fully sprinted towards the leader as he panicked while I slammed a fist directly into his nose as he was sent a good couple of feet off the ground and slamming into said ground with a thud and a bounce

 _"now then WHO THE FUCK IS NEXT!?"_ I shouted as I watched as the scared looks on everyone changed to anger as they all charged me

One against 29 people(good guess) seems unfair, but I couldn't help but grin evilly

Good I fucking love a challenge

ANOTHER 30 MINUTES LATER

 _"wow sensei I didn't know you could fight you were awesome!"_ sugino exclaimed in excitement as I rubbed my shoulder in slight, pain some of those little shits could actually throw a pretty good punch.

 _"i didn't think you could be so savage, sensei almost reminds me of karma in some way"_ minami said, huh I actually remembered her name, weird oh well

 _"yeah its like karma's brother or something!"_ kanade stated as I stared at her blankly from her accusation

 _"now that you mention it, they do look the same in a very weird way"_ and there goes kanzaki great now I got a bunch of kids staring at me and karma

 _"ne sensei could you casually smile for us real quick?"_ nagisa questioned as I looked at karma as he had his smile on his face, thanks for the reference you damn red head

 _"sigh fine, there happy?"_ I asked as I indeed gave them a nice easy going smile something karma has plastered on his face most of the time

And the reaction was spontaneously surprising

 _"eeeeeeeh sensei you look exactly like karma!"_

 _"yeah you do!_

 _"wow I didn't think about you do look like karma"_

 _"ne now that I'm looking at him now his face is giving me the creeps!"_

 _"yeah your right ne sensei could you stop that please?"_

 _"oi oi oi I actually think sensei looks better smiling isnt that right oni-san?"_

Hearing that last made me break my smile instantly as I gave him a blank look

"karma don't you ever say that again" I warned in English as just chuckled

 _"ne oni-san doesnt like being called oni-san? Well that just makes me want to say it more anyway"_ fuck you karma your lucky you know that?

 _"shut your god damn mouth and lets get back to the damn hotel, I swear to kami I have a feeling I'm going to be yelled by kurasama and irina's going to bitch to me that I missed out the entire day not shopping with her,_ sigh I fucking hate my life" I finished in English as I heard a distinctive snicker from a certain red head

 _"ne so I take your date with bitch sensei was a success ey?"_ hearing that question I stopped mid-step and slowly turned towards karma as I gave his own medicine of his own creepy smile

 _"and how pray tell would make you say such a thing?"_ I questioned as he grinned at me widely

"how do you think that suit got there in the first place?" and like that time seemed to freeze as I instantly dropped my creepy smile that seemed to scare the shit out of everyone and glared at the little shit as he bolted

"COME BACK YOU LITTLE GINGER SHIT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I ran after him, as I did not care if he was either the soul reason why I was on that date or he was one in the big puzzle, this little shit was going to be taught a fucking lesson!

I mean I'm his sensei right?

So in turn I have the right to teach my students the values of not fucking around with peoples love life and ETC

And I had a perfect lesson plan for the red head

That is until I catch him of course

…

…

…

…

…

That lesson is going to take allot longer than I thought

* * *

 **well this took allot long than it should have sorry people, I have been very busy and ive kind caught myself in a little bit a writers block at the moment, sooooooo im sorry, next chapter though will be out quick so sorry for the delay**

 **now usually I would drop my response to the reviews but not this time, I feel if I answer some of your review's id be giving too much away, sorry if this is disappoints you but I need to keep some sense of mystery around here**

 **oh well don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


End file.
